


The Seed

by ppacespearb



Series: Conqueror [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, ChanJoong are a Thing, Changbin is overprotective, Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, Inspared By Phycho Pass, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Love Death and Robots basically, M/M, Mild Smut, Tell me if I forgot something, Unsafe Sex, Violence, changjin for the win, give me a chance, maknae on top, maybe you'll regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb
Summary: "(...) nothing good comes with humanity, the attempts to make robots more human were never successful, so they tried to turn humans into robots, they tried to create war weapons using humans. The experimental subjects were nothing more than the poorest strata of society and minorities. Or did you think that in the future it would be different?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Mention of Kim Seungmin / Seo Changbin
Series: Conqueror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111796
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> read this pleaseee.
> 
> 1/3 Conqueror Series. 
> 
> oh wow. ok. so im a lil excited with this one. yeah.  
> i was playing cyberpunk 2077 and then... why not write a changjin in this universe? why not? hahahahaha  
> so, well, i was so insecure to write such a huge universe in english, since is not my native language, but thanks to my lovely beta i was capable to make it almost readable lollll. thanku lun, youre one precious human being in the world. 
> 
> ok, so: watch out if youre sensitive with blood and some disgusting things etc. 
> 
> lets go!

**year: 2077.**

He lit up the cigar, swallowing, inhaling, gulping, he closed his eyes feeling the polluted air surround him. Changbin hadn't showered in three days, and that was pissing him off, the short man put out his cigar on the surface of the pulse of his right robotic arm and took a sip of water. 

“You shouldn't do that.” Chan grunted. 

“I need a new arm, this thing is just fucked. I already asked Jeongin for a new one.” Changbin groaned back, looking over the burned mark on the metal, rolling back his eyes. “Won’t these pigs ever show up?” 

“They must be looking for us.” Jisung spat on the floor, then yawned. “I want to go home.” He pouted like a kid. 

“You want Minho’s cock.” The shorter man teased, almost receiving a kind of not-that-small piece of rock directed towards his head, he caught it in the air with his metal arm. “Hey!” 

“Ok, children, enough.” Chan hissed. 

“Ok, so let’s go!” Changbin stood up, wiping the sand off his black pants, taking his axe. “Let’s find these motherfuckers first.” 

“Calm down, cowboy, we need to-”

Something exploded not far from them, making Changbin duck again. 

“Fuck.” Han smirked. “They found us!” 

“How many can you see, Sung?” The leader asked. 

Jisung took off the plug that covered his left eye, and there it was, the cybernetic eye instead of a human one, it was not pretty at all, the silver and mechanics parts almost getting to his fluffy cheeks, leaving a eternal bruise mark on this side of his face, that was why he always covered it. The fake eyeball with a green light moved, making a funny robotic sound that only Han was capable of hearing. 

“Hmmm.” Sung covered his right eye, the vision he had through the rocks was of six figures. Three of them showed no human condition whatsoever, the other two were Cyber-Humans, he could also see the weapons they carried. “Three droids, two cyber-fuckers, and they have a bazooka.” 

“Are any of them carrying swords?” Changbin questioned in a curious tone. 

“Of course, two katanas.” 

Seo smiled wide, opened the menu of his axe, blue letters showed up from the axe’s handle, he double clicked and the weapon changed into a scythe. 

“Uh, favorite one?” Sungie giggled. 

“Don’t get too excited, Bin.” Chan warned.

“Oh, come on. It’s a special occasion!” 

.

.

.

“Hey newbie.” That annoying voice was making him shiver. “What did you say your name was?”

“Jin.” The blonded haired guy answered. “We shouldn’t have shown our location, they will come to us now.” 

“Jin? No middle names?” The man kept talking, completely ignoring what the other guy said. “Did you know them? Capitol send us in a sucide mission.” He sighed.

Yeah. Jin knew them. 

**Now, it's story time.**

The world collapsed. Of course it collapsed. Humans are pieces of trash, and nothing good comes from them. Most of the world has been devastated, few continents have managed to resist the last war, Asia was one of them. The remainder of Asia has been divided into some complexes. 

The Capitol, where the government hid.

The City Jungle, the last metropolis that still functioned in a certain way.

And the Yellow Wood, which was basically the desert around City Jungle where some rebel bases were installed.

Jin and his pain in the ass partner, who he had no idea of the name, were in the middle of Yellow Wood, they were near a canyon, in an unexplored and no named area. The Capitol received the information that the three leaders of the most dangerous group of rebels would be exploring the place, and clearly they thought that sending out a group of newbies to try to face them would be a good idea, the droids with them were strong war machines, but it was common knowledge that these guys had already faced worse things, each of them alone.

Who were these guys?

3RACHA was how they were known. 

As said before, nothing good comes with humanity, the attempts to make robots more human were never successful, so they tried to turn humans into robots, they tried to create war weapons using humans. The  experimental subjects were nothing more than the poorest strata of society and minorities.  **Or did you think that in the future it would be different?** There was still poverty. There were still workers being abused every day by the power of money. Some people managed to escape the large laboratory responsible for trying to build the Cyber-Human weapons.

3RACHA was three of them. 

Bang Chan, the leader of the leaders, he had robotic prostheses from both knees, a kick was capable of destroying an entire building, and he was able to run as fast as a Ferrari.

Seo Changbin, combat leader, had a cybernetic right arm, a punch was able to vanish a marble wall, but he also liked axes a lot, using a smart device attached to his arm to create every type of it. 

Han Jisung, the loudest and exploration leader, had his left eye taken out and in place a device capable of seeing through things and naming them, he is also famous for using a crossbow, never missing a shot. 

These were the three responsible for the group of rebels that most threatened the Capital, another five were also part of the group, but they were not there. 3RACHA was also known as the exploration team, going after supplies and things to arm them to the teeth. 

That was why they were there, in the middle of Yellow Wood. 

“Yeah. I know them.” Jin replied after a long time in silence. “I know them very well.” He smirked, tying his shoulder-length platinum hair in a ponytail, grabbing his two brighten katanas. “Here they come.” He whispered. 

BOOM. 

The three androids beside them just exploded. 

“YAAAHOOOOO!” Something came flying over them. 

Not something. Someone. Jisung pointed his crossbow to the ground, another explosive arrow falling next to Jin’s partner's feet.

“FUCK.” The man screamed, jumping, using full robot legs to escape from the second explosion. “WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? HOW DID THEY-” 

The katana made a noise when it cut the air, and in seconds the guy's head was rolling on the floor. 

Blood painting everything. 

“For fucks sake, Jisung, you almost burst me too.” 

Of course Jin knew them. 

He was one of them. 

“Hey, Hyunnie, I’ve missed you too!” 

Hyunjin didn’t hold his smile anymore, feeling relieved seeing his dumb and loud best friend. 

“It was that easy?” Han laughed, watching a head rolling on the floor. “You never really change, huh? We thought it would be hard-”

Hyunjin and Jisung stopped, both static, feeling the ground start to shake. Sung watched the movement following where it came from with his cybernetic eye.

“Shit.”

“What?” Hyunjin tightened the katana sheaths with his fingers even more, entering combat position. 

“They’re  _ Magnetics _ .” 

“What the fuck? And your eye didn’t catch it?”

“I think it needs an update…” 

The sand vibrated beneath their feet, huge pieces of metal raised off the ground, clicking, clacking, merging each other, the parts of the androids that Jisung had blown up were coming together.

_ Magnetics. _

Androids that were almost impossible to destroy, their particles had some kind of ultra magnetism, as long as there was still cyber energy, they would interconnect and fight again. 

“Fuck.” Jisung gasped. “RUN!” He shouted getting ready to escape, watching the metal and robotic parts giving rise to a giant robot. 

“Where the fuc-”

Another thing came flying over their heads, the sounds of metal colliding making Hyunjin watch what was happening. His eyes got wide. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? MAGNETICS, JISUNG?!” Changbin groaned, his scythe cutting one off the big android arms. “Any tracking or warning signs?” He dodged a punch, only the robot hand was already bigger than him, he slipped between the opponent's legs, climbing on it's back, changing quickly his scythe into a tomahawk hatchet. He opened the robot's skull, pulling some cables with his cyber hand. “JISUNG!” 

“OK.” Sung analysed the Android, scanning everything, parts were still crawling around the robot, trying to connect with the matrix. “YEAH. Right there, Bin, a warning just ready to snitch us to the Capitol.” He aimed his crossbow. “GET OFF THERE!” 

“SHIT.” Changbin almost didn’t have time to sneak out when the explosive arrow came. “ASSHOLE.” 

Jisung held back a giggle. 

“How are we going to get out of here?” Hyunjin asked, nearly worried about Changbin, who succeeded landing on the floor next to them. He saw the man make a strange face, massaging his right shoulder, where the robotic arm connected.

As if the question was made by magic words, the blue and familiar Jeep came crossing the sand, smashing robot parts on the floor. 

“Come on, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Changbin snarled, kind of pissed off. 

They settled in the jeep.

“Were you able to destroy the warning ring?” Chan questioned, pressing the accelerator. At some point the android pieces would no longer have the energy to re-integrate, they just needed to get rid of the warning ring that came with them. 

“Yes sir.” But Jisung analyzed once more before they escape, just to make sure. “Let’s go home.” 

“You need to fix this fucking eye of yours, it almost killed us.” The silver armed man wasn’t in a good mood. “And you!” He pointed to Hyunjin. “You should have noticed!”

So there it is. 

Changbin was still pissed at Hyunjin. 

  
  
  


**year: 2076**

“Changbin…” 

“No. No fucking way. That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard.” Changbin didn't get it. Why in the hell they had to put his boyfriend in danger. 

They were in the meetings room of their base, the center of the Stray Kids rebels. Stray Kids was a rebellion institute, guided and created by eight guys and a girl. 

“It’s our best chance, Bin…” Hyunjin said he had already accepted fate. “Please…”

“I’m not letting you go in this fucking suicidal mission, why does it have to be you?”

“He is our best shot, Binnie.” Chan was trying to make his best friend understand.

“Why don't you send Felix?” Changbin hissed. 

“I would, but Hyunjin is the only one who doesn't have cyber physical parts. He can blend in more easily, we have a huge chance of success.” The leader had sad eyes, he didn’t want to put anyone in the middle circle in danger, but there was no other way. 

The rebels, not only Stray Kids, but all the other Rebel bases were in danger, the Capitol was closer and closer to breaking them apart, Ateez bases had been attacked last week, and they were living in the SKZ compound while trying to rebuild themselves. They were afraid to be the next one in their sight. 

“Ask Yeosang, he has no cyber parts either, and Ateez owes us a big favor.” 

“Changbin. Did you forget how we got here? How did we build our base? What is our goal?” Chaewon was losing her patience with her young brother. “I’m sure that Hyunjin knows what he’s doing, and knows that’s for a greater good.” She pointed out, putting her long black strands behind her ears. “No one here is happy to send one of ours to the field like this, but we have no choice. There’s no other way. We need someone inside.” 

“What do you know about the greater good? We don’t even know if they’re coming for us right away-”

“Binnie. I’m going. Whether you like it or not.” Hyunjin interrupted him, sighing. 

“Ok. I’m not listening to this bulshit anymore, though. Do whatever you fucking want.” Changbin stood up, leaving the room in large and heavy steps.

This was the last time Hyunjin saw his boyfriend before starting the mission to infiltrate the Capitol.

  
  


**year: 2077.**

**MIROH bases.**

Changbin lit up his cigar, throwing himself on the couch of his room. It was a small space that he used to share with his boyfriend, as much as he wanted to, he didn't get used to not having him around, even after a year without him. 

His shoulder was aching like hell, he needed to reconfigure his arm. The short man was about to take a sip off his whisky when someone knocked at the door.

“Come in.” 

Hyunjin sneaked in, slowly closing the door behind him, he looked at his lover smoking on the couch, watching him put it out on his own cyber arm. Maybe things haven’t changed at all. 

“Jeongin will kill you.” Jinnie was on the defensive, not knowing what to do or how to act after this long time without seeing his boyfriend.

_ Were they still dating?  _

“He can try.” Changbin stood upright, walking in Hyunjin’s direction. “What are you doing here?” He raised an eyebrow. “Did they inspect you already?!” Seo asked, crossing his arms on his chest, the robot one making a funny sound, he ignored the pain in his shoulder. 

“I used to live here, you know?!” Hyunjin snapped. “And yeah. I’m clean. Not a single piece of these motherfuckers.” 

“Good.” 

Hyunjin just noticed what happened when his back was pressed against the wall. Changbin’s mouth smashed against his, his tongue looking for space, their breaths mixed up in a perfect sync. Bin’s lips pecking his face, his human arm tangled in Jinnie’s waist, his robot fingers going through his boyfriend's long and blond hair. 

Hyunjin never felt so happy to feel these cold touches on his own face. 

“I missed you so much.” Changbin whispered, his hot mouth finding a path in Hyunjin’s jawline, love bites and hickeys already taking his neck. “I’m sorry.” His lips didn't leave Jinnie’s for once. “I’m so sorry, I thought I would never ever see you again, prince. I’m so sorry.” He kissed his boyfriend again, more passionate, if it was possible. 

“I know. I’m here, baby.” Hyunjin melted against him, his hands all over Changbin’s body, his back, shoulders, hair. “And I’m not leaving, I promise.” He took Bin’s face in his hands. “I missed you too.” Then kissed his forehead. “So, so, so much.” And took his boyfriend's lips again. “I thought you would be mad at me.”

“I am.” Changbin smirked over his boyfriend's mouth. “But I’m getting mad at you for real after this…” He pulled Hyunjin’s leather coat over his head, then licked his neck, caressing his nipples, hearing soft moans escaping from his lips. 

“We should at least take a shower first, Bin…” Hyunjin whined, had his eyes fluttered shut, biting his own lower lip. 

“Hmhm.” The short man agreed with a groan, picking Jin by the waist, the younger tangling his legs in Changbin’s lap. “Ouch.” He made a frown, feeling his shoulder again.

“What?” A confused and worried expression fielded Jinnie’s face. “Is it your arm? Let's get rid of it.” His feet were on the floor again. 

“Don’t…”

“Don’t be stubborn for once, huh?!” Hyunjin pulled off Changbin’s shirt, patted his fingers on his boyfriend's shoulders, pressing some tiny button on the metal surface, blue letters appearing on a floating screen. “I know you don’t like it, I know how you get embarrassed, but I don’t care. I don’t want you in pain.” He pressed something and the robotic piece made a sound, untaching from Bin’s shoulders. “Now… Let me take care of you.” He whispered, kissing Changbin again, softly and slowly this time. 

They made their way to the bathroom, entered the bathtub, but remained standing, warm water cleaning their sweat and dirty bodies. Changbin closed his eyes, feeling his boyfriend’s fingers massaging his chest, Hyunjin loved to walk paths through the caravel tattoo he had there. Bin pulled him by the waist, rubbing their bare skin together, looking for friction, kissing him, pulling his blond wet strands behind his ears, licking his lips, biting it. 

"Baby, we’re supposed to take a shower…" Hyunjin moaned, eyes rolling back when Bin almost got on his tiptoes to suck and bite the tip of his ear. "Binnie…" He scratched his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Wanna make you feel good, prince." Changbin whispered, kissing all over Hyunjin's neck, sliding through his throat then his collarbones, stroking his rib, sucking and biting each one of Jin's nipples, hearing his whimpers increase volume. "I love your sounds, I missed them so much." He groaned, kneeling in the bathtub. 

"Bin… Fuck." 

Hyunjin loved Changbin's mouth, how warm, wet and perfect it was around his cock, he loved Bin's sucking him dry, it felt like his head would explode from pleasure. Changbin clutched Hyunjin's buttocks with his hand, not resisting making a finger slip inside his hole, Jin grabbed his hair even tight thrusting his dick, making his boyfriend almost choke. 

"Sorry, oh. Fuck, Bin, please…" He was already becoming incoherent, water and sweat mixing as Changbin pulled it out of his mouth, smirking, drool mixed up with all fluids around them.

"Please what, prince?" Bin licked his balls, his middle finger pressed inside Hyunjin, teasing. 

"Wanna cum, baby, please." 

"Cum for me, love. Miss your taste so bad." Changbin groaned, deep throating him. 

It didn't last two seconds. Hyunjin was releasing into Changbin's mouth, Bin didn't drop a thing, licking his lips then, that were swollen, feeling his throat hoarse, he looked up, watching his boyfriend's reactions. Jin felt his legs turn into jelly, no longer bearing his own weight, slipping into the bathtub, Changbin tried to hold him, but it was difficult having only one arm.

“Jinnie! Hey!” He giggled. “Be careful, prince, was it that good?!” He tried to make sure he was okay.

“You’re always perfect.” Hyunjin mumbled, settled on Seo’s lap, both adjusting into the bathtub, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest, he was breathing hard. “How am I supposed to take care of you now?” He sighed, feeling Changbin's hard and thick dick on his thigh.

“I can wait, let's finish showering.” He whispered, but didn’t change their positions, stroking Hyunjin’s back. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, feeling something strange, like he was stoned, dizzy, his body starting to get warm. 

Hyunjin knew that Bin was sorry about his reaction one year ago, and he was definitely not mad at him anymore. However Seo was not the type to admit his mistake with words, but with actions.

"It's ok.” Hwang rubbed his head on Changbin’s chest. It was so hot, like literally hot. “I think we need to lower the water temperature.” 

His boyfriend didn’t answer, starting to tremble beneath him. 

“Binnie?” 

“Cold…” 

Hyunjin raised his head, Changbin's body was shaking, eyes rolling behind his head, blood  spilling out of his nose.

“Bin?! CHANGBIN?!” Hyunjin held his shoulders, shaking them, realizing that he was burning with fever. “FUCK. HEY! Look at me! Baby, hey, stay with me. Oh shit.” He tried not to be overcome by despair, getting up as fast as he could, tripping over his own feet to get to the living room, he reached for the communication device on the wall, pressing to call the infirmary. “I need someone here now, at Changbin’s complex. I think he's having a brainstorm fever.”  
  


When they came, Hyunjin had already put Changbin to bed, covered him with several blankets, he was desperate, holding back his tears, eyes wide in worry. They put Seo on a stretcher, but when he went to follow them, Seungmin appeared in front of him, preventing him from leaving the apartment, Chan and Jisung right behind.

“What-” Hyunjin was extremely confused.

“Sorry…” Jisung mouthed with sad eyes. 

“What the fuck did you do to him, Hyunjin?” Seungmin clenched his teeth, had his arms crossed against his chest, glancing at Hwang with accusing eyes. 

“What?” Hyunjin repeated, disoriented, still holding back his tears, just wanting to be with Changbin and find out what had happened to his lover. “What are you trying to insinuate with that, Seungmin?!” He was exasperated by his friend’s tone, were _they accusing him of trying to murder his own boyfriend?_

“Hyunjinnie.” Chan softly grabbed Seungmin's elbow, moving to the front, his eyes were unreadable. “Changbin hasn’t had a brainstorm fever in years, what were you two doing?” 

“Are you… Are you really trying to accuse me of doing this to him?” He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, feeling betrayed. These guys were like family to him, he had been away for a year on a suicide mission, to save their asses and was received back like he were a traitor? 

He couldn’t believe it, it couldn't be happening. 

Of course Hyunjin understood that it was suspicious. Cyber-Brainstorms only happened with people who recently received their cyber system, although Changbin had already had it a few times later, because he refused to update his system  _ “No one will mess with my brain ever again.”  _ It was what Bin always said, then suffered from shoulder pain where the metal part that supported his robotic arm was, needing to change the fragment frequently. Anyway, it had been some years since the last time that it happened, and it was practically impossible to happen again, unless... 

Unless he had been poisoned.

Chan took two steps forward, making Hyunjin take two steps back.

“Jinnie… Then answer me what you were doing.” Chan asked, his eyes in a stern look. 

“We were taking a shower and he gave me a blow job.” His face was bright red, feeling completely embarrassed, vulnerable, since he was still just wearing a robe. Jin wiped away the stubborn tears that streamed down his cheeks. “We lay in the bathtub and his body immediately started to burn.” He started to burst into tears again, sobbing. “I swear to you Chan. Oh my fucking god, do you think I’m stupid?” He yelled. “Do you think if I were to commit any act of treason, I would do it on my first day back? You inspected me! You told me that I was clean!” 

“They only inspected you to see if you had any beacons installed, they didn't search your entire cyber system.” Seungmin took the speech again. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin but-”

“Sorry?! You feel sorry?! Oh, I bet you feel really sorry!” He fisted his hand, bitter slipping through his words. “You’re doing this ‘cuz you thought I wouldn’t be back, and now you’re disappointed realizing that you’ll never be able to have a chance with Changbin.” Hyunjin suddenly stopped crying, anger and jealousy boiling in his blood. 

“You got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Seungmin started to approach him, but Jisung held him.

“Ok, guys. Changbin can be fucking dying, you are not going to act like two teenagers, right?! Seungmin you should check your team and what they’re doing to him, we don’t have any evidence that he was poisoned or something yet, he may have had a relapse, we spent three whole days barely sleeping, it was exhausting.” Han seemed to be the only really calm one in there. Seungmin tried to question, but Chan agreed that he needed to be watching, after all Seungmin was responsible for nursing and medicine.

“Jinnie, I believe in you. I know how much you love Bin, and you would never be able to do something like that to him.” Their leader seemed sincere. “But we can’t let you see him-”

“No! You can’t do this to me, you can't leave me like this, without seeing him, without any information about him. I need to see him. I need to see him right now!” 

“Let him finish, Hyunnie.” Jisung asked softly, getting closer to his best friend.

“We can’t let you see him, or just walk around there without _ tracking _ you, Jinnie, I’m sorry.” 

“You can track me for as long as you want, just let me be with him, just let me see if he is okay.” Hyunjin’s heart was breaking apart, being treated that way by people he considered to be his own family. He felt like a piece of trash. “By the way, I’m not giving any information about the capitol until I see that Changbin is alive and ok.” 

.

.

.

When Seo Chaewon entered the med's center VIP room she faced a common scene. Her brother-in-law curled up on the sofa beside the bed, napping, probably watching over Changbin's sleep before he fell. Her brother was incorrigible, always getting hurt and in trouble, however Hyunjin never acted otherwise when the topic was Changbin, in Bin's four near-death experiences, the blond man was there, by his side, never leaving. Even when they were kids, Chaewon had just rescued Hyunjin. She found him naked, in an alley running away from his own parents.

Hwang’s parents were doctors from Capitol, they used their son as a sample, that was why he was a perfect Cyber-Human, without mechanical parts. Changbin's first near-death experience was when he had the incredible idea of killing Hyunjin's parents as soon as he turned seventeen. He succeeded, but almost lost his neck in the process. They didn't have a good medical center at the time, but Hyunjin didn't leave Changbin's bed for two whole weeks, getting up only to go to the bathroom and barely eating.

Chaewon knew that her brother-in-law was doing exactly the same thing as always. She approached the couch, touching softly the tip of Hyunjin's nose.

“Twinkle, twinkle little star, is time to wake up.” She whispered. 

The young man blinked twice, flinching a little, trying to recognize where he was, wiped some dry drool over his chin. 

"Noona!" Hyunjin smiled wide, then tears were running all over again as she hugged him.

It was fun that Hyunjin called her like that, the honorifics dropped a long time ago between the guys, however he always treated Chaewon with major respect, as a gesture to show his gratitude for being saved. 

Seo Chaewon was the most beautiful woman that Hyunjin had ever seen in his life, it was a little bit suspicious when the woman was so similar to her brother, they had the same nose, tiny and threatening eyes, except that her face was heart shaped, with high fluffy cheeks, her dark brown hair almost reached her butt even when tied in a ponytail.

"I thought that you weren't a cry baby anymore, Jinnie.  It's ok. Everything's ok, he'll wake up soon, Hyunjinnie." Chaewon tapped his back softly, sitting by his side when she got rid of his embrace, she took Hyunjin's hand. "That was not your fault." 

"You already know what happened?" Hwang murmured, cleaning his cheeks with his right hand, trying no to sob. "Nothing ever changes, huh?! I'm always hurting him." His left hand squeezed Chaewon's. 

"You never hurt him, Jin, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"Everytime he gets fucked up like this it's because of me! But at least it was 'cuz he was saving me, now… Now… I think I did this to him, even if I didn't know how, but I'm sure that was because of me." He was trying to keep his voice down, but a lump in his throat wasn't allowing it. 

"Hyunjin, listen to me." Chaewon hissed, her soft tone vanished when she grabbed his wrists, making him look at her. "Changbin was always extremely overprotective towards you, however this was his choice. He knows that you're perfectly capable of defending yourself, but he has this  _ "I'm here to protect" _ complex. If he gets hurt so many times, protecting you, it’s not your fault but his, because it's his choice." She sighed. "You don't know what a nightmare it was to live here without you, Jinnie. He had to be watched 24 hours a day, seriously, he almost drove everyone insane, because he wanted to go find you." When she caressed his arm she noticed a black metal bracelet fastened against Hyunjin's skin. "Did they track you?!" 

"Chan-"

"I can't believe them. Let me take this out of you." 

Hyunjin moved away from Chaewon's touch.

"No! I know that I don't have to prove anything to anyone, but I don't want people talking about it. I'm a suspect, that's how we treat suspects here. Even though I'm from the middle circle." 

One of the main slogans from SKZ when they built their fortress was "Justice". They tried to deal with everyone with justice, what was applied for who they helped also was applied to them. Miroh bases were like a small city now, with huge walls built with the rest of robot and metal parts. Everyone in there worked, they paid their home working to make that place safe. Of course they knew the risks of being so receptive, so the security was always strict. 

Trackers were one of their security devices, when they rescued someone or received a new rebel, this person would be tracked. It worked literally like a GPS would, but it could analyze all of your behavior, it couldn't read thoughts but it could perceive intentions. Plus, it would inhibit the cyber-system installed, people who had their cyber-system completely interiorized like Hyunjin suffered a lot, it turned off all their sensitivity, causing extreme weariness. Hwang was capable of detecting heat with his eyes, he was  exceptionally fast, strong and his skin turned hard as a rock when he felt threatened, not to mention his mastery with bladed weapons, such as katanas and knives. 

The tracker deactivated all of these abilities, leaving him like an ordinary human, exhausted and with a huge headache.

“Ok… I respect your decision, but this is nonsense. You would never be able to do anything like that, Hyunjinnie. I know that.” Chaewon reached his cheeks, caressing it with heart eyes. “Well, I need to go back to the meeting center, to leave my report. I came back as soon as Jisung sent me a signal that you were back.” 

“Where were you?” Hyunjin closed his eyes, feeling more relief. 

“I was with those two Ateez guys, San and Yeosang?! We’re always checking their old base.” She clarified. “They’re a cute couple.” Chaewon added laughing. “I'm surrounded by gays.”

“You never complained.” Hyunjin giggled, even if it wasn't so sincere.

“Yeah, and I never will… Anyway, bye, Jinnie.” She kissed his forehead. “I just came to check on you both. I spoke with Seungmin before, he said that Bin is stable, he might wake up soon. Get some real rest, and eat some real food, please.” Chae called out, walking through the door, leaving. 

.

.

.

He was dizzy, his body was heavy feeling like he could throw up anytime, he didn’t have his metal arm.  _ Why was everything so quiet? Why was he in a room with light green walls and a lot of white lights? Was this the med center?  _ Changbin blinked a couple times, feeling something patting his hair.  _ Hyunjin. _

“Hmm.” He groaned, trying to understand what was happening. His last memory was his boyfriend falling in the bathtub and laying down on him. His vision cleared and he could see Hyunjin’s worried face watching him with sad eyes and huge dark circles beneath them. “What the fuck?” He mumbled, feeling a little bit tipsy. He moved his arm feeling a needle pinched in it. “Tsk, what happened?” 

“Easy baby.” Hyunjin slipped his fingers to his boyfriend’s cheeks. “You’re at the med center, you had a cyber-brainstorm. You were out for two days.” 

Changbin was really confused, he always had some crises caused by his cyber-system more than the others, but at this point it was so rare. 

“I think…” He could tell that his lover was holding a lot to not cry. “I think I may have caused this.”

“What?” Changbin sat up, abruptly, his stomach turned and he almost threw up. 

“Don’t! Keep lying down!” Hyunjin put his hands on Bin’s shoulders, forcing him to lay back. 

Then he noticed. 

“Why the fuck are you tracked?” Changbin sat up again, grabbing Hyunjin’s wrists, seeing the metal bracelet. 

“He poisoned you.” Seungmin entered the room, holding a small glass between his fingers. “Did the Capitol update your system Hyunjin? And you didn’t warn us about it?” 

“They didn’t update shit, the only contact they had with my cyber-system was when they were testing my abilities.” Hwang hissed, annoyed. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Why are you arguing like I’m not here? What the fuck happened? Why are you accusing Hyunjin for doing something like that?” Changbin was mad, he was completely mad. He had never been someone with a huge amount of patience when the topic was Hyunjin. 

“Cuz he did!” 

Kim Seungmin was the most rational and smartest person Changbin had ever met in his life, he was capable of saving more lives that Bin couldn’t even count. His robotic parts were from his hands to his elbows, it was impossible for him to miss precision in any surgery or suture. 

_ Kim Seungmin was always a rational person, when the topic wasn’t Changbin. _

“Can you please explain?” The question was polite, but Changbin's tone was scary as fuck. He was this close to reaching for Seungmin's collar if the boy kept that bratty behavior.

"This." Seungmin showed the bottle, rising it over his head and shaking. "Was what I found in your system. I never had contact with this kind of substance, but it looks very much like cyber-poison. Based on what you and Hyunjin were doing, it must have come with his fluid."

"Ok, and you're telling me that he knows that he was poisoning me? Are you really accusing my boyfriend, after you sent him on a suicidal mission to save us? Like, really?" He stood up, stumbling a little. 

"Binnie…" Hyunjin held him. "You can't stand up, damnit!"

"Changbin we can't just leave it like this, you almost died. Again." He glanced at Hwang, bitter in his words. 

"You don't throw this bullshit on me or Jinnie, Kim Seungmin." Seo pointed his finger right against Seungmin's nose. "What the fuck happened to the famous _"we’re a family"_?" He hissed.

"Changbin, Hyunjin spent a year out, the Capitol could have messed up with his head!" 

"He was inspected! He's clean!" Changbin yelled, losing it. “Come on, you know more than anyone that if he was a traitor we would already know! Get this thing out of him! Now.” He pointed to Hyunjin’s arm. 

At this point, Hyunjin was watching closely their arguing, there was something in the tension between Seungmin and his boyfriend that he was missing. 

“Chan is the one monitoring him. Let me take a look at you and then you go talk to him.” Seungmin stepped forward. 

Changbin stepped back, sitting back at the bed. 

“Don’t you dare touch me.” He was still angry, locking his jaw. “Call someone else of your crew, I’m done with you. Get the fuck off.” 

There was definitely something that Hyunjin was missing, he never saw Changbin talk to Seungmin like that. Kim took those words with a painful expression, he didn’t answer, leaving the room without looking back. 

“You have never talked to him like that…” Hyunjin murmured. He helped Changbin lay back down in bed, adjusting the sweater he wore. 

Of course Hyunjin was upset with how Seungmin treated him, they were great friends, like brothers, Seungmin was often his confidant and saved Changbin's life several times. Jin noticed the man's strange behavior from the first time he saw him, the way he insisted on the betrayal issue, it was almost as if he wanted Hyunjin to be guilty.

“Did you sleep with him?” The question skipped through his lips without him even thinking about it. 

“What?” Changbin’s eyes grew wide, his ears turned red. 

“You and Seungmin slept together before I was gone, didn’t you?” 

“Jinnie…” Changbin held his boyfriend’s hand in his, making Hyunjin look at him. Nothing ever escaped his lover's perception. His shoulders started to tremble, afraid of his boyfriend’s reaction. “I’m sorry. I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right moment. It didn’t mean anything. It happened once, I was so drunk, I swear!” His lips were quivering, he was pouting, asking for forgiveness with watering eyes. 

“It‘s ok.” Hyunjin sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Changbin's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He was so tired to care about it. “We didn't really talk about what would become of us when I left.” Of course he was disappointed but not surprised. He was mature enough to know that a lot could have changed in one year. 

Their eyes locked, Changbin feeling a painful guilt growing in his chest, they remained silent for a while. 

“Then what will become of us now?” Changbin whispered. “I didn't stop thinking about you for a second, Jinnie. I regretted sleeping with him the next minute that happened.” It was possible to count on his fingers how many times Changbin had cried in his life, all of them Hyunjin was part of the reason. 

“You should apologize to him too. You shouldn't have talked to him like that.” Hyunjin took Changbin’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “And about us, You’re never getting rid of me, pumpkin. We’re glued together to death.” He smiled softly, reaching Changbin’s cheeks, wiping two stubborn tears from there.

He leaned down to kiss him on the lips, but they were interrupted by the door opening.

“Oh, love birds, no kissing until we know what caused Changbin’s fever.” A not very tall guy, with dark hair and a high pitched voice entered. “Let me check on you, built man! And I’m glad to finally meet the reason why he’s so whipped ” He pointed to Hyunjin, dismissing him with a hand gesture. “Excuse me, thank you.”

“Good to see you too, Wooyoung.” Changbin was flustered, rolling back his eyes.

“Your man put all the base behind his gut, he’s the most stubborn person that I know.” Wooyoung smiled wide at Hyunjin, like a kid snitching on his brother. “I almost pinned him to a chair once. I’m glad you’re back.” He held Changbin's only arm, removing the needle stuck there, he placed the object in a tiny white smart device that he held, blue letters floated, he double clicked, reading the shown information. “Your vital signs are perfect, there is no trace of the poison in your system anymore. But, I still need you to rest for a few days, no effort or installing a new arm for now.” He spoke, sounding like a serious person for the first time. “And no sex or kissing until we know from where it came from.” He looked at them, one to another. “Oh, I think I forgot to introduce myself properly, right? I'm Jung Wooyoung, from Ateez, I didn't have time to meet you before you left.” Wooyoung held out a hand to Hyunjin.

“Geez, you never shut up, do you?” Changbin watched them shake hands. 

“No, but I always say useful things.” Woo said with playful eyes. “This tracker on your arm it's also serving to clean your system of anything that the Capitol could have put in there. Your leader is monitoring it, so hold your dicks for a while, huh?!”

.

.

.

It sucked big time when you just had one arm and needed to open an instant ramen packaging. Changbin was struggling with a small pack, trying to open it with his teeth.

"Fuck." He cursed, giving up, throwing it at the kitchen counter, feeling his stomach curl in hunger. 

To his luck, the door opened, revealing his tall, blond and beautiful boyfriend walking in, tying his hair in a ponytail with sweat all over his face, that tracker was killing him. 

"Hey, big boy, you should be resting. I can't leave you for one second, though." Hyunjin smiled softly at him, noticing as soon as he entered Changbin's anger. 

"Where were you?" The short man whined, pouting like a child, his big cheeks grew with the gesture. "You shouldn't be walking around as well, this tracker affected you a lot, Jinnie." 

"You don't pout like this when we're forbidden to kiss each other in the mouth, please." He stepped forward to hug his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly, pecking his forehead. "I left for a walk with Noona, she showed me the new area. This place really got bigger after one year." 

Changbin nuzzled against Hyunjin's neck, grabbing his waist with his left and only arm. 

"Are you tired? When is Chan getting rid of it, huh?" He asked with a tiny voice, he was still hiding his face in Hyunjin's collar. 

When you live in a post-collapsed world, with a power war going on, you don't have much time for romance. People don’t usually cuddle, aren’t clingy, or even have a relationship. However, around the circumstances, Changbin and Hyunjin were enjoying their precious time without blood, robots and explosions in the best way they could, glued at each other like two teenagers in the first week of a relationship. 

"Don't worry about me. Were you trying to make ramen?! Let me cook for us, can you wait for me in the living room?" Hyunjin tried to get off of Changbin's embrace, but the man tightened even more his grip. 

"Don't wanna leave you." 

Changbin was particularly needy, and Hyunjin knew it wasn't just because he missed him. He knew his boyfriend long enough to know when he felt guilty and all this clingy behavior was him making sure that Jin forgave him. 

“I said that we’re ok, big boy, why are you acting like this?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, holding Changbin’s chin, making his boyfriend look at him.

“I just… Just… I love you. Just making sure that you know that I love you.” Bin locked his gaze with Hyunjin’s dark eyes, he pressed his fingers on the side of his waist. 

“I love you too.” The blond man spoke, kissing the short one’s forehead one more time, rubbing his nose on Changbin’s. “I wish I could kiss you.” 

“I can take the risk, fuck it.” And with a smirk Changbin leaned on his boyfriend, smashing their mouths together before Hyunjin could react. 

Jin pulled out, widening eyes. 

“SEO CHANGBIN!” 

“Whatever that thing was, it should no longer be working!” He argued. 

“You’re so stubborn, oh my god. I swear to you that if something happens to you, I’m leaving you to die and running away. Why are you smiling?!”

“You’re always so hot when you’re trying to be mad at me, but this pretty prince face of yours doesn't fool me.” 

Their relationship was like this ever since Changbin could remember, he had always loved to make Hyunjin lose his patience, just to see him frown, pout and scrunch his tiny nose. They got along so well since the first time they met, actually, they had never left each other since Chaewon saved Hyunjin. When his sister came holding a naked Hyunjin in her arms, Changbin promised himself he would protect that boy with his life. He was taller than Bin now, but before he was just a skinny clumsy and scared cat. 

They learned a lot from each other and about each other.

By the way, one thing that Hyunjin learned about Changbin was that nobody in the world could hold him when he was horny. That was why they were half naked making out at the small couch in the living room, the ramen already forgotten. Their tongues savoring one another in their mouths, Bin biting Jin’s lower lip. Hyunjin was above him, scraping their crotches, desperate for friction. 

“You're unbelievable.” He mumbled, mind already dispelling, letting his body respond only to the stimuli given by Changbin.

The man below him. He smiled between the kisses, bites, hickeys. Not letting a place escape, insisting on marking his boyfriend well. He grabbed Hyunjin’s ass, squeezing, hearing the soft moan caused by his action. 

A loud alarm sound interrupted them. 

"Fuck." Changbin gasped against his boyfriend's lips. "Who could it be?"

Hyunjin left the other man's lap, quickly checking the monitor next to the entrance, from where the sound came. It was Chan. 

"Hey." He pressed on the screen, his own face showing up in the left corner of the dispositive.

"Hey Jinnie! I called you but you didn't answer. Are you busy?" 

"Hmm." Luck for him, the poor screen's image didn't catched his flushed cheeks. "Not at all." He tried not to giggle with the sound produced by Changbin, who was still lying on the sofa.

"Perfect! I had good news, you're effective clean now, come to my office so I can untrack you and not get a notification every time you and Changbin are about to fuck." 

Hyunjin internally begged for a hole to open below him so he could hide forever with his so gone dignity. 

"Oh. Ok, hyung. I'm on my way." He ended the call fast enough, realizing that he called him  _ hyung _ by accident, shaking his head with shame. "Did you hear that, sir?" Hyunjin asked out loud, watching his grumpy boyfriend only in his briefs reaching the kitchen corner. "Let me reheat your ramen." 

"I think it’s time to update my system." The words came out like Changbin were keeping them for a long time. "I'm going to talk to Jeongin as you're going to Chan's." 

"Why?" Jin put some water in the cup of instant ramen, putting it in the microwave, then crossed his arms against his chest, gazing at Changbin. "Why now?" 

"I can't burst my arm everytime we fight against something. How am I supposed to protect you like this?" The short man answered like it was obvious.

"You should update it because you're always in pain and to protect yourself, not because of me. How many times have we discussed this? I'm not a ten year-old kid anymore, Changbin!" His tone became a little aggressive, he left for their shared room, looking for some clothes. 

Changbin knew that his overprotectiveness was completely unnecessary, he was extremely aware that Hyunjin was one of the most deadly men on what remained of Earth. Maybe he couldn't beat Hyunjin himself. However, he was not able to remedy that feeling, not after all that he and his boyfriend went through in the past.

Actually, the Seo's didn't run from a government laboratory, they were thrown away like garbage because the cyber-scientists thought they couldn’t handle the cybernetic fusion. Not all human bodies were capable of accepting the diviced chip inserted into the back of their neck, responsable to connect the cyber-system with the human brain, like a second one. The cybernetic fusion was being tested at the time, with the goal to create war machines, almost immortal humans, with full capacities of their brain and body. It started with then trying to replace some limbs with robotic ones. Yeah, they ripped off Changbin’s right arm, and when his body didn’t respond well through the device installed on his neck, they put the two kids in a disposal truck, Chaewon went with him because being his sister, she also wouldn’t be able to operate it as well, and they felt "pity" for them.

Luck or not, the cyber-system installed saved Changbin. Even so at that time the function of the cyber-system was being the controller of the cyber-member, it also increased the capacity of the human body to handle it. That was why Changbin survived. He and Chaewon lived in a dumping ground around City Jungle for a week, surviving on carrion and leftovers until Chan, Felix, and Seungmin found them. 

“I’m leaving.” Hyunjin walked in the kitchen, wearing dark pants and a white shirt, his boyfriend leaned on the counter quietly eating ramen. “I’m not mad, ok?! I’m sorry if I overreacted.” He hugged him from behind, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Go talk to Innie, but get ready to be called out.”

Changbin nodded, half smiling. 

“I love you, baby.” Hyunjin whispered against his boyfriend's ear before stepping out of the door, hearing a soft:

“I love you too, prince.”

.

.

.

Miroh had grown. Hyunjin clearly remembered when Changbin, Chan, and Jisung came running to their old base in City Jungle. _ "We found some ruins! I think it was some commercial part of the metropolis that was destroyed, it’s not far from here, it’s a little south at the Yellow Woods."  _ In the beginning they reformed a convenience store that was falling apart, turning it into a place where they could slip away from the rain. Things got easier when Jeongin found them. The boy was living alone in the middle of Yellow Wood, he had both of his arms replaced by robot ones and the smartest brain that Hyunjin could possibly know. Little by little other buildings around them were being reused, especially when they started working for some mercenaries in the City. With the arrival of other rebels, they were able to build the walls around Miroh, which now looked even higher.

Chan's office was in the tallest building, it looked like a cement fortress, with no windows, the ventilation system worked from the ceiling. That was also where the meeting room, training center and one of the power generators were. Only authorized personnel could enter that place. The security system was retinal, digital and by voice recognition, it could only be opened from the inside. 

When Hyunjin could finally reach the elevator he shivered a little, it had been a while.

Despite all the exterior, Chan’s office was really cozy, in fact, that was also where their leader lived. It wasn't a big place, it was precarious with furniture, just two padded armchairs and a small wooden table, some old video game consoles, it was almost like an arcade. One of the walls was filled with monitors, cameras that watched outside of Miroh walls and the complexes that didn’t belong to the members of the main circle, a kind of control center. there was another room dedicated only for the security and communication of the entire base.

“Hey Hyunjinnie!” Bang Chan was wearing his usual black tank top and dark pants. “Come on in.” He received his guest with an usual warm small smile showing his dimples. 

"Hi, Chan." Hyunjin was still walking on egg shells with his leader, he didn't talk to him since he tracked him, avoiding contact with him and any of the other members. 

"Are you still mad at me?" Chris asked like he was reading Jin's mind. 

"Well, I didn't expect to be received like I was a traitor, you know?! You don't came back from a suicide mission expecting that your family will accuse you from trying to murder your own boyfriend." Words came out of his mouth bitterly. 

"I'm sorry, Jinnie, I really am." Chan had pleading eyes. "You know that it would happen with any of us, right? It's not a problem with you. And now we figured out what really happened." He made a gesture for Hyunjin to sit down in one of the armchairs. 

“Did we?” The blond man sat down, crossing his legs, staring at his leader. 

“Well, I think they got you caught, Jin.” Chan didn’t seem concerned, despite the wording of the sentence. “They didn’t update your system, but I guess they included this substance when they were monitoring your abilities.” He proceeded. “We made sure that your identity was covered, but… I suppose they knew who you were. The Capitol set this shit up.” 

“What… How?”

“This thing that we found in your fluids, it didn’t work in updated cyber-systems.” Chris clarified. “So, if Changbin’s system was improved, he wouldn't have the brainstorm fever. The whole City Jungle knows 3RACHA and knows who Changbin is. My guess is that they knew who you were, and they tried to use that to frame you and cause just what almost happened: we doubted you. It also explains why rescuing you was so easy.” 

Hyunjin’s mouth opened in an “o”. Everything was finally making sense. He didn't really find the way they easily put him after the boys in Yellow Wood convincing, it seemed so unchallenging for Capitol matters. 

“They knew that we would catch every other stuff they tried to put in you, so they made a really smart and smooth move.” Chan walked over to another room while speaking, he returned with a bucket. “Here. You’re gonna need this.” He placed the object on Hyunjin's lap. “I’m sorry about that again.” 

“It‘s ok.” Jin sighed. He had never been tracked before, but he knew all the awful symptoms based on reports from people who were. “I’m glad that I didn’t eat, though.” 

“I’m glad as well.” Chan giggled. “Ok, I’m gonna take it out, please take a deep breath.” He advised.

As Hyunjin did as he asked he put his finger on the surface of the bracelet, the item making a metallic sound, slowly unscrewing itself off Jin's arm. He could feel nausea taking over when the object finally came out of his skin.

“Oh fuck.” He heard a pitch sound in his ear, his stomach turning and the bile going up his throat. He leaned over the bucket, vomiting once, twice. “What the fuck.” His cyber-system taking over him, he was slowly feeling alive again. He blinked a couple times. 

“Take this.” Chris handed the boy a bottle of citrus juice. Hyunjin gulped everything in a second. Chan smiled at him, caressing his hair like a proud father. "Feeling ok?"

"I've never been better." Jin took a huge breath again, feeling his muscles react, his vision turning sharp. "I really wanna punch you right now, Channie." He confessed, still a little dizzy.

"I would give you this chance, but I heard that Minho and Lix are waiting for you at the training room. They brought you a gift from their last mission." 

.

.

.

The training room wasn't much different from the outside of the building like Chan's office. The walls were cold metal, gray in color, the floor was stone made, the hardest battlefield. A control panel was suspended in the right corner of the room, with various simulation options. Felix and Minho were throwing blades, Min with his knives and Lix with his kunais. Both had the same cyber-system, the palm of their hands were completely cybernetic, with a magnetic device capable of controlling small weapons from a distance.

"Jinnie!" Felix immediately dropped his weapons when he saw Hyunjin, running up to the young man, throwing his arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

"Hi fairy!" Jin nuzzled at his friend's neck, holding him by the waist, lifting him a few centimeters off the floor. "Yeah, it's been a while, huh?!" He squeezed the boy's hips. 

"Hey, dummy!" Minho crossed the room. "I heard that you almost killed your boyfriend." Of course he wouldn't miss the chance to tease the younger. 

"Min, don't be an asshole." Felix glanced at him, hissing. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes ignoring what he said, surprised when Lino hugged him, he held him back. 

"I wouldn't let them track you if I was here, I'm sorry." He whispered, genuinely worried. "Welcome back, dummy." Minho smirked, patting Hyunjin's back. 

They kept a smooth talk about MinLix's task, they needed an updated chip, and the dealer didn't seem to know very well who they were when he charged an absurd price for the device. 

"And did you succeed?" Hyunjin asked, curious. 

"We not only got the new chip, but also brought you a gift!" Lix answered, flapping his long lashes, smiling. He reached a long golden box and handed it to Hyunjin. 

The tall man raised his eyebrows, feeling anxious. He opened the package and his jaw dropped at the sight. There were two katanas with handles made of obsidian, the black blades shone, Hyunjin could feel it cut just by looking at it.

"Wow. What the heck. This is just fucking beautiful." He activated his cyber-vision managing to analyze one of the pieces, holding it with his right hand and slowly running his index finger over the sharp part. He moved a little away from Minho and Felix, cutting the air with his new weapon. "Thanks, guys." 

"You should name it!" Lix smiled wide. 

"Yeah, I'll call it dark fairy!" 

.

.

.

“If you don’t put it the fuck out I’m gonna kick you, dumbass!” Jeongin yelled, taking a toothpick out of his mouth as soon he saw Changbin enter his space smoking a cigar. 

“That’s how you treat your hyung?!” Seo pouted, taking an intense drag of the cigar.

“I’ll warn you just one more time, Changbin.” The boy hissed, he was wearing glasses with huge lenses, which made him look like a human insect, magnifying his eyes. “You stink.” He pointed out watching the man put out the cigar outside of the building before he entered again. 

“Why are you like this?!” A female voice came from the back, Chae was also wearing the funny glasses, her eyes looking like two giant bowling balls.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, watching his sister working in a metal glove, testing it in her own hand. 

“Chae-noona is working on new gloves for her and she’s helping me with this new thing right here.” Jeongin showed the material exposed on his work table. His metal arms clicking as he moved. On the table was a piece of something which looked like a gray leather fabric.

Yang Jeongin’s workshop was vast, it wasn’t a completely clean place, there were some aluminum tables displayed around the spot, metal pieces scattered on the floor, huge monitors and two big chairs where usually people sat down to upgrade their systems. 

“Why do you treat her so nicely?!” Changbin teased, his sister showing him her tongue.

“‘Cuz she’s the smartass and you’re the dumbass.” Innie simply answered, chewing on the toothpick again, making Chaewon burst out laughing. 

Regardless, Chae didn’t have a cyber-system installed and being completely human in a world like that wasn’t a good thing. So she was so good at creating stuff to protect herself. Armors, guns, bombs, even little droids to help in the field. 

“I came here in peace, ok?! I want to finally update my cyber-system. So you don’t have to suffer anymore finding old stuff to build me a new arm.” Bin rolled his eyes, already used to that plot against him. He was leaning on the table. “And what the hell is that?” He pointed to the fabric. 

“Did Jinnie finally make up your mind?!” Chae put her glasses on her forehead. 

“He wouldn’t be in this trouble if my system was updated. It seemed like the Capitol set up all this shit.” Changbin half explained, they will all fully know what happened soon. “Chan will explain everything at tomorrow's meeting.” 

Jeongin murmured something unintelligible, moving the weird material on the table, then he finally spoke:

“Well, I already made you a new arm, with new technology that I wasn’t sure would work, but since you’re updating your cyber-system, it will grind perfectly fine.” Innie also took out the funny lenses, leaving it resting in his chest, he still had the toothpick in his mouth as he spoke. “And we can test this new thing.” He smiled for the first time since Changbin had arrived. “This is a fake skin, with micro particles capable of integrating into metal, this has a chameleon effect, reading the exact color of your skin, covering your robotic part completely. I already tested it on Jisung, but he still needs a fake human eyeball.” 

“Wow!” Changbin was incredulous. “Can I add a tattoo?!” 

“Really, Changbin?!” Chaewon shook her head in disapproval. 

“Actually he can if he wants to. I can increase the functions of the fake skin on your cyber-system, then you can customize it.” Jeongin looked really excited, like a child explaining how his new toy worked.

“This is insanely dope!” Bin widened his eyes, positively surprised.

“Ok, so are you ready?! We’re gonna spend the night here.” The silver haired boy clapped his robotic hands, pulling at Changbin and making him sit at the application chair. 

“I was born ready.” 

This was going to be a long night for them. 

  
  
  


When he woke up he couldn’t believe it. His shoulder wasn’t hurting anymore, despite the dizziness, Changbin was really feeling like a new human being. He looked at his right arm, moving it slowly, analyzing the synthetic skin applied by Jeongin. It was perfect, looked just like his human arm. 

“Did you like it?!” Innie watched his movements, inspecting if something had gone wrong.

Seo didn’t answer, rubbing his left fingers through his new member, feeling the fabric perfectly imitating the consistency of a human skin. He was astonished, he had already forgotten what it was like to have a right arm like that.

“Fuck. It’ s perfect.” He punched the air aggressively, hearing a sound of something tearing. “Oh shit. Sorry, Innie.” The fabric at his biceps had opened.

“Are you stupid?” Jeongin flicked Changbin's forehead, his nostrils were inflated with irritation. “This is only for aesthetic purposes. You can’t fight with this, dumbass!” 

“How was I supposed to know about that if you didn’t warn me shit?!” The man spoke, massaging the striked area.

“You didn’t let me!” 

“What?! He ruined his new arm already?!" Chaewon showed up, leaving her tools on the table that she was behind. 

“It was just a little scratch…” Her young brother whined. “I didn’t know it was this delicate.” He tried to defend himself. Changbin was still watching his new arm with adoration, with a happy smile, he glanced at his sister, she was smiling just as wide as him. 

“Take care of it, Innie worked a lot in this.” She came close enough to mess up her young brother's dark hair. 

“Thank you, Innie. I’m gonna write a song for you.” Bin teased while trying to get out of Chaewon's clutches. She was attempting to tickle him. 

“No, thanks.” The boy rolled his eyes.

“And I’m gonna call it “Maknae on Top.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! so here's the last chapter from the first part of Conqueror. i hope you really enjoy it! 
> 
> english is not my native language, thats why im greatfull to my lovely betas Lun and Cami. <3  
> also this chapter i had the sweet Lun's contribution that write a scene abt one of the minor couples. 
> 
> think about making a comment abt what you think if you want!
> 
> thanku so much, look foward for the next part!

**year: 2077**

**Changbin’s complex**

Touches. Skin. Pleasure. Hard breaths. The chemistry between their bodies was out of this world. Fucking with Changbin was always good, nothing could compare the level of satisfaction that man could provide, and when Hyunjin thought that nothing could improve their sex, his boyfriend showed up with a brand new right arm. 

As Chan had canceled their meeting, they didn’t have anything better to do. 

That was why Hyunjin was laying on their bed, skinny legs spread widely, and three of Changbin’s fingers inside him. 

He gasped for air, moaning loud, eyes fluttering shut relishing in the electricity overflowing his body. Changbin kissed his inner thighs, teasing, licking from his crotch to his perineum, ignoring his cock and shoving his thick fingers in and out. 

“Fuck… Bin…” Hyunjin arched his back, one of his hands tightening on the sheets, the other one pulling on his boyfriend's dark hair, hearing a lovely groan escaping his lips. “Stop teasing, oh my- AH.” He whined, drool falling over his chin, sweat accumulating in the blond locks. Changbin aimed right on his spot, making his tiptoes curl and his legs spread even wider.

“Greedy prince, you are enjoying this too much, aren’t you?” Changbin whispered against his belly, tracing a kissing and biting path up to his boyfriend’s stiff nipples. He bit hard, leaving a red bloody bruise and feeling Hyunjin squirm under him. His boyfriend pinched his shoulders. “You never enjoy it this much only with my fingers, Jeongin really did a good job, huh.” He smirked, attacking Hyunjin’s neck, still fingering his hole in a torturous slow pace. 

“Please.” Hyunjin mumbled, not knowing what he was begging for. “Please, Changbinnie.” He grabbed his hair harder, smashing their lips together, eyes rolling back when he felt his ass empty. 

“Please what, prince?”

“Wanna ride you, baby.” He smirked.

Things changed quickly after that. In a sudden, almost aggressive action, Hyunjin pushed Changbin's body, using the little sanity he still had left he straddled his lover, he quickly lubricated Changbin's hard cock and before he could react, Hyunjin was bouncing on him, the sensation of being full made him shiver. 

Their bodies were so perfectly synchronized, it was difficult to distinguish who moaned the loudest. They chased their pleasure together, rocking into each other, trying to make that intimate moment last as much as possible. Hyunjin scratched Changbin’s chest, his head falling backwards when he came untouched. His lover also releasing seconds later.

They were exhausted.

  
  
  


“Do you think that Chan will try to solve the gas problem before we can do anything? That’s why he rescheduled the meeting?” Hyunjin muttered against Changbin’s neck, his eyes closed enjoying his boyfriend caressing his hair and back. 

They had cleaned up their mess already, and were now laying with legs intertwined, their bodies with no intention of letting go of each other.

“Hmmm. I don’t know. I think we’ll need to pay a visit to City Jungle. Gas is what keeps Miroh running. There aren’t any other forms of providing energy to the middle of Yellow Wood.” Changbin replied lazily, just steps away from falling asleep.

“Can I go with you?!” The younger asked, Bin could hear him pouting. “I miss that dirty city a bit.” 

“Sure. I’m gonna ask Chan if it’s ok, but I don't think he'll deny it. There was never any risk when we needed to go after gas.”

.

.

.

With the gas problem, Chan and Changbin were already used to dealing with traders in City Jungle. It wasn't usually hard, their main dealer despite being a mercenary liked to keep his relationship with rebels harmonious. 

"Can I bring Hyunnie with us?" Bin asked.

Both men were playing Atari, a relic from very old times, at Chan's office. Jisung generally shared these precious times with them, but he was probably enjoying his boyfriend's arrival at the moment. 

"Sure, Joong is coming as well." 

Changbin raised an eyebrow at his leader's answer. "So… You and Felix…?"

"We're ok. I'm giving him the time he asked for." Chan kept his eyes glued to the screen, but his tone made his discomfort clear.

"Right…"

  
  
  


It wasn’t that Changbin had something against Hongjoong. The Ateez's leader was nice, conversations with him always flowed well, he was a born strategist. There was no denying that his crew and him helped them a lot, but Bin couldn't tell whether Hongjoong was acting out of truthfulness or just gratitude. Well, watching Chan’s hand slipping from the steering wheel to the blue haired guy's thigh made him think that all the good things that ATZ brought to Miroh was something other than gratitude. 

“What the fuck?!” Hyunjin mouthed, eyes wide at his boyfriend, not understanding that sudden interaction in front of them.

They were in the blue Jeep and had just arrived at the City Jungle’s border. They could hear the bad asphalt stones hitting the vehicle's escapement, and their bodies were shaking back and forth due to the holes on the road.

“I'll explain later.” Changbin mouthed back, making a funny gesture with his robot hand, he had to leave the fake skin behind, just in case he needed to use his arm to fight.

With the night falling, they remained silent for a while, even in the low night light, the sky had a brown color, like an immense layer of permanent dust preventing humans from being able to look at the stars again.  _ God's punishment? _ The moonlight was also affected by this layer of pollution. That’s why, despite the beautiful illumination of huge buildings, skyscrapers and all the technological stuff, City Jungle still looked dirty. 

“Who did you say was your gas-dealer again?!” Hongjoong asked. His fingers were intertwined with Chan’s on his lap. 

“I didn’t, actually.” The leader smiled, showing his dimples widely.

Changbin had to hold himself to no burst of laughter with Hyunjin’s expression of terror. Then, he watched over his shoulder seeing where they were. They went through a tunnel, arriving at a large shed with huge iron doors. 

"Oh fuck." Hongjoong sighed when he saw the two sport cars blocking their way. 

"Ok, this is a little bit strange." Chan pointed, stepping on the brake.

Two men came towards the car, one on each side, each holding tech assault rifles.

“Hi Chan.” A tall brunette man smirked, the rifle resting on his shoulders. He had an ugly scar crossing his round face and a mole beneath his right dark eye.“You never bring so many guests to our trade center, buddy. The boss sent us to see what’s going on.” 

“I think I know your face.” The man on the other side spoke, analyzing Hongjoong’s expressions. He was not as tall as the other one, he had a bratty tone, plump lips and red hair. 

“My apologies, guys. I just brought the boys for a walk, it's nothing you need to worry about.” The leader kept his unbothered guise, his fingers tapping the steering wheel. “You already know Hyunjin and Changbin.” He pointed to the back seat. “And this is Hongjoong, a new partner from our crew.” He didn’t understand why Joong’s hands were sweating so much. 

“Oh, come on then.” The tall one bit his lower lip, arching an eyebrow, he slapped the jeep’s hood as he walked away. 

“Chan…” Joong squeezed his fingers, he was white as a ghost. 

“Wow, what-”

“Are you gonna stay there, ladies?!” The red haired man yelled, opening one of the iron doors. “Our boss has more things to do.” 

All four stepped out of the vehicle, walking slowly.

“You two, stay here. Watch out the Jeep, this doesn't seem right. Joong and I will talk to Jackson.” Chris motioned gazing at Changbin, both doing that weird best friend mind hive thing. “If anything happens you run, ok?! We can handle it and find a way to go back.” 

“Of course, sure.” Changbin rolled his eyes, his leader knew that would never happen. 

  
  
  


The place was poorly lit, some of the few yellow lights blinked with bad connection, the smell was also not pleasant. It was a mix of rust, gasoline and sulfur. They could see large containers of gas stacked in the back. Chan could feel Joong holding his breath when a black suited man showed himself to them.

“So now you’re making alliances with gas pirates, Channie?!” 

Oh shit.

This conversation never came up between Hongjoong and Chan, about how Ateez managed to support their own base. Actually, every time they spoke about something related to that, Kim Hongjoong avoided the topic at all cost.

“Why do you look so surprised, Chan?! He didn’t tell you?!” Jackson wasn’t a very tall man, but he was just as large as Changbin. “Of course not. If he had told you, you wouldn't have had the audacity to bring him here.” He answered his own question, locking his jaw.

“Okay…” Bang Chan was really careful with his words, if he said anything wrong, they were screwed. “I bet there’s some kind of misunderstanding.” 

“No, there’s not.” Hongjoong spoke for the first time. “And we weren’t gas pirates, we were trying to survive and you didn’t give us another choice.” He pointed to Jackson, his chin up high with that superior gaze that Chan fell for. “But, look. This is in the past, right?! We did it once, we can overcome it, Jackie. I didn’t know you were so spiteful.” Joong smirked. 

“You think you're a big smartass, don't you, Hongjoong?” Jackson approached, both of his men coming along. “Do you know how much your little joke cost me? Do you know how much damage I had?”

“I don't think it was much, judging by the fancy suit you're wearing.” The blue haired man smiled then pouted, using his best teasing tone. 

The next second, rifles were aimed at their heads.

“Oh! Ok, wow. Right guys, let’s chill a little bit, ok?!” Chan raised his hands above his head in redemption, gazing at Joong to do the same. “We didn’t come here to fight, I came here to trade, you don’t want to lose your best client, right Wang?!” Chris kept his arms up. “I don’t know what happened between you and Hongjoong, but I’m sure we can work together and find a solution for this without blood being spilled.” He was calm for his own safety. 

Jackson gestured and his men put down their guns. 

“You were always a very rational guy, Chan. I really like you. But I didn't know you were so naive just to get your dick wet.” 

Chris could heard Hongjoong’s jaw clench. 

“Look, Jackson. Yeah, I’m a reasonable guy, and I think you know pretty well the SKZ reputation around here. You don’t want to mess with us. You’re clever enough, huh?!” Chan gently put his hands down, his tone soft despite the words. “I'm going to be a nice guy and pay any losses you may have had on account of ATZ. They’re part of our crew, so their debt, our debt.” He proceeded. “I’m sure that we can leave all this misunderstanding behind, right?!”

The place went silent, only their hard breaths could be heard. 

“You are going to pay me twice the damage he did to me, Christopher Bang.” Jackson finally resumed his speech. 

“Fair enough, Jackson Wang.”

  
  


They accommodated the two gas containers behind the Jeep, then went inside. An eerie silence remained. 

Chan drove a couple minutes and stopped the vehicle. 

“Changbinnie and Jinnie. Can you both wait outside the car just for a few?!” 

The couple nodded, confused, but left the car. 

“Ok, what the fuck?!” He finally dropped his unbothered facade, a not amused resonance in his voice. 

“Chan I can explain.” Hongjoong bit his lower lip. 

“Oh, I’m sure you can. And I’m hoping for it.” He tightened his fingers on the steering wheel, trying not to lose his cool.

“As I already said in there, it happened once. I swear. We were desperate!” Joong forced himself to not touch the man’s shoulder. 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“How was I supposed to know that he was your gas dealer? I thought that you traded with some minor dealer, not him!” He was trying his best to defend himself, but he knew by Chan’s expression that he had fucked up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry ok!? I should have told you. But I couldn’t, not when I needed to gain your trust.” 

“And now you're losing all of it.” 

“Channie. Please, listen to me. You saved me, you saved my boys. I wanted your trust ‘cuz I want to repay all you have done for us. I know you’re disappointed now, but I didn’t have a choice. You would have done the same for your kids.” Hongjoong tested the waters, discreetly placing his hand on Chan's thigh. “Don't tell me you wouldn't, because I know you would.” 

“You almost killed us, Joong.” Chris finally let his eyes meet Hongjoong’s.

“Jackson wouldn’t do shit, you know that.” He tightened his fingers. “I’m sorry. I won't hide anything from you anymore, I swear.”

“Fine. But this conversation doesn’t end here.”

.

.

.

“Chan.” Hyunjin looked over his shoulder for the third time in five minutes. “I think we’re being followed.” 

The leader exchanged a glance with the boy on the passenger seat.

“I don’t see anything.” Changbin also took a look, trying to recognize something between the gas containers, seeing nothing but dark.

“Yeah, but I've been hearing the same sport car behind us since we left.” Hyunjin's hearing was also cyber-human, he could hear things happening a few kilometers away. “He's coming slowly, trying to go unnoticed.”

“Send a signal to our base please. Tell Jisung to not take his eyes off the security room.” Chris demanded, then turned the steering wheel sharply. “I’ll try to trick them.” He picked a different route. 

“What the fuck happenend there?!” Changbin stared at Hongjoong in the rearview mirror. “Why would Jackson want to follow us?!”

“I’ll explain everything when we are all-”

“IT’S AN AMBUSH.” Hyunjin yelled, taking his katana under the seat. “Fuck! Turn around, Chan.”

But it was too late. When Chan turned the car over, they were already surrounded.

Bang didn’t recognize any of the four human faces leaving the cars that blocked their way. Probably some of Jackson’s low-rank workers and of course: androids. "I don't think they're here to kill us. I think they just want the gas." The leader pointed. "Protect the Jeep." 

They took their weapons, jumping out ofthe vehicle. Hyunjin scanned the surroundings, analyzing the robots with them. He couldn't exactly name the creatures, however, when looking at the characteristics of those slender metal pieces, he knew what they were. 

"Multipliers." He whispered, getting in a fight stance. "We need to get rid of the humans first, then we deal with these pieces of shit." 

_Multipliers_ were ugly segments of twisted metal, with long arms, curved like a hump. Even though they seemed fragile, they were a very quick type of robot and, as it was mentioned present in their name, they were able to multiply, the only way to prevent this from happening was to destroy the head first. These creatures were made to cause distraction, not to be letal. 

“Hey guys, I don’t know what Jackson is thinking, but I don’t get how this can be a great idea.” Chris spoke out loud, trying to convince the men to leave them alone. “We can solve this with no one getting hurt.” 

Everything happened really fast. In seconds Hongjoong jumped over the Jeep, dodging every bullet ensuing over him, his cyber-spine responsible for his surgical precision to evade. He took his two tech pistols, shooting the heads of the multipliers jumping on them. He aimed at one of the humans, but the machines were protecting them at any cost. He saw Chan run and jump over the multipliers, ready to take one of the men down, splintering the adversary’s head with one kick. Hongjoong gasped at the sight. 

“Jinnie!” Changbin screamed, watching his boyfriend being grabbed by three machines at once. He was also trying to get rid of two grabbing his ankles and chest. “Fuck.” He smashed the multiplier’s head with his cyber-hand, he hurled his ax, aiming directly at one that grabbed Hyunjin's back. 

Two men tried to approach the Jeep and Chan dropped one of them to the floor. Hongjoong saw everything in slow motion, the other human taking a knife, getting ready to stab Chris on the ribs.

He moved fast, aided by the extra thrust of his cybernetic parts, he managed to reach them, preventing Chan from being hit. He chucked the man to the ground but two multipliers attacked his legs, preventing him from moving. His opponent managed to flip the positions, the man's two hands choking him. With one of the pistols, he managed to get rid of the robots, with the other, he grabbed all the remaining strength to blow up the brains of the man grabbing his neck.

"Are you ok?" Chan gasped. 

"Yeah, yeah." Joong pushed the dead body away from him, inhaling the rust smell of the victim's blood that splat over his face, he stood up, trying to clean it up.

"That was hot." Chris giggled, kicking out another guy clinging on him. 

"Hey love birds! Can we get some help over here?" Hyunjin teased, slicing two robots’ heads at once. 

"Oh, sweetheart, you're definitely not running away." Changbin chased the last man alive, grabbing him by the collar. He raised his adversary up to his head with his mechanical arm, squeezing his neck until he was unconscious. Dead. “Ok. So, you two!” He pointed to his leader and Hongjoong. “I hope to get a good, a really good, explanation for what happened.”

.

.

.

“Now we talk.” It was the first thing Chan asked when they walked inside his office. He had brought Hongjoong in to give him a good explanation. The SKZ were built on honesty, and they couldn’t have someone inside their base that wouldn’t be honest with them. Even if it pained him to have to come at Hongjoong like that.

Hongjoong stood with his back to him, silent for some time until he turned around. Honestly Chan was expecting to see the daring look on his face, his superior look and all the anger he knew the youngest held inside him. 

He didn’t.

The look in the other man’s eyes was apologetic, his arms falling by his sides. “I did many things I’m not proud of. I’m not one of your pure hearted, nice boys. I don’t bring in the sun when I walk in a room, and I don’t hesitate before putting on a bullet in someone’s brain if they’re in the way of my boys’ survival.” He shrugged. “I stole gas, I stole food, I raided and looted caravans for pieces to upgrade my boys. I’m rotten to the core, hopeless.” 

Chan watched him talk with a frown. They had all done some bad things, he had no idea Hongjoong thought so low about himself. For someone who’s always confident and with a smart reply on the tip of his tongue, he surely doesn’t think he’s all that great. “You said so yourself, I would have done the same, I-“

“I know.” Hongjoong sighed.

“Your little stunt almost killed us, and Jackson might not be the point and shoot type of guy, but his men... That ambush was nothing.”

“I know.” Hongjoong said again.

“And it cost us three times what it should have!” Chan added. He didn’t want to be a jerk, but they were always low on provisions, he couldn’t risk giving away more than he had planned.

He realized that was the wrong move the moment Hongjoong gasped and looked up at him, glaring daggers. 

“Oh! Of course!” He laughed without any humour. “It’s about how much you spent! Great, I should have imagined. But no, don’t worry.” He waved his hands in front of him. “I’ll repay you!”

“Joong, that’s not-“ Chan started, but Hongjoong was already reaching the door.

“Don’t  _ Joong _ me!” He hissed and walked back towards Chan, index finger pointed to him. If there was one thing Hongjoong knew exactly how to do was rile him up. Chan acted on reflex when he grabbed Hongjoong’s hand and pulled him aggressively towards his body.

“Who said anything about money, kitten?” He smirked, eyebrows raised and dimples on full display.

Hongjoong blinked a few times, the angry look in his eyes slowly dissipating as realization downed in. 

“I’m not your whore, Christopher.” He spat at him, but there was no hint of anger in it, because deep down he knew their relationship went beyond sex. 

With a chuckle Chan stepped towards him, making Hongjoong walk backwards until his back hit the wall. “But you owe me.” He whispered, brushing his plump lips against Hongjoong’s ear. His tongue darted out to lick on his earlobe, feeling the metallic taste of piercings. “And you looked so hot, all angry, ready to defend me.” 

“You’re so weird.” Hongjoong grunted, his hand already on Chan’s hair, because yes, he was a sucker for those curls, tugging on the strands like the hand pulling him closer by the waist. Chan had his lips on his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and bites that would surely bruise, he was being more aggressive than he usually was. “I’m s-“

He didn’t finish, Chan didn’t let him. He captured Hongjoong’s lips in a bruising, needy kiss. It was the usual, the letting off steam. Whenever they found themselves safe after a dangerous situation, this was how they cooled down. 

Chan didn’t want to be wrong about Hongjoong and his boys, and he didn’t want to have to end him. It was scary to think he was dealing with someone that was hiding important information from him, until he recalled the whole thing and realized that in fact he didn’t give Hongjoong the chance to talk.  _ He needs to listen more,  _ that was today’s lesson _. _

But Chan could think about that some other time, right now Hongjoong tasted too good. His pants already felt tight enough and the intensity of the chemistry between them was enough to make his thoughts a mess. His hands found the back of Hongjoong’s thighs, and it only took him a small push to have him held against the wall with his legs around his waist, crossed behind his back.

He bit the younger’s lower lip, and it elicited a moan from him. Chan was gone, that would be a long night. 

.

.

.

The meeting room was a vast place, light walls and floor, and a big light gray marble table that could hold more than fifteen people sitting around in comfortable dark chairs. The last time that Changbin was in this meeting room with all eight of them, was when Hyunjin left. 

It was like a dejavu. 

“So, now that we are all here.” Chan began his speech. 

“I’m waiting for your explanation about that shit that happened yesterday, Chan.” Changbin was with his arms over his chest, a raised eyebrow and biting his lower lip, he didn’t like at all how things strangely escalated the past night. 

“What happened?!” Felix asked, genuinely worried.

Everyone knew that Felix and Chan were no longer together, but that didn't stop Felix from always caring for the eldest.

Chan moistened his lips. 

“So. Me, Hyunjin, Changbin and Hongjoong went to City Jungle for gas, we went to Jackson’s trade warehouse, and Jackson doesn't really like Hongjoong, and there was a little stress.” He started. 

“So you’re telling me that Hongjoong doesn't have a good relationship with Jackson?! And you didn’t know about it? Care to explain why?” Seo was really trying to put Chan against the wall, he always had his reservations about how easily Hongjoong gained their leader’s trust. 

When Ateez came to them, lost and in poor condition, with their whole base blown up, it was a full consent for the middle circle to take them. Of course, ATZ were all tracked for a month, they were closely watched, until it was certain that they were not threats. Then Chan and Joong started to get really close to each other, especially after Felix and Chris took a break from their relationship. Changbin knew their leader pretty well to see that he was trying to deal with his feelings in the wrong way. 

“Hongjoong and Ateez stole gas from them.” The words escaped Chan's mouth. 

"Are you serious? Are you telling me that you didn't know that?" Changbin was pissed, he was really pissed. “You got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“Bin…”

“What are you doing about it?!” Changbin didn’t let him argue. 

“What am I supposed to do?!” Chris lost a little his composure, slamming the table with both hands, face flushed in anger. 

“Ok. So you’re telling me that Hongjoong fucked up our alliance with one of our best dealers, and you’re not doing anything about it?! We almost didn’t bring the gas home, and I’m pretty sure that it’s just a sample of what Jackson can do.” The short man left his seat, pointing his finger right into their leader’s face. “You better get your shit back together, Bang Chan, you better stop thinking with your fucking dick, this is not a leader’s behavior!” 

“Oh, so you’re calling me out like that after you almost blew Miroh up ‘cuz your boyfriend left on a mission for our safety?! Are we really talking about leadership? ‘Cuz I don’t remember the last time that you showed your ass up at the training center with the new kids. You don’t point your fucking finger at my face with this hypocritical speech about being a leader or being responsible when you are just as fucked up as me!” Chan also stood up, jaw clenching, his hands in fists. 

“Guys…” Jisung tried to interfere, barely breathing with the tension between the two older men. 

“You know what?! You’re right, Changbin. I’m a terrible leader, I’m a selfish piece of trash that cares too much about others and when I try to do the right thing I don’t get any credit for it and I’m pushed away.” He glanced at Felix for a brief second. “You’re right, I’m just a failure. And in this world, what can you do about it?!” 

The place went into a devastating silence. 

There was a sound of palms clapping.

“Did you finish your show? Can we start talking about what really matters or there’s more to this self-pity-party?” Chaewon was watching the whole thing in silence. She looked deadly in the eyes of both men throwing a tantrum. They sat back down in their chairs. “We have a fucking war going on outside, we have people dying, Miroh is no longer able to help rebels or refugees. Your dicks and relationships are the least of our problems, so yeah. Cut this shit out right now.” Chae was a frail woman, but her features were as hard as iron, and when she lost her temper she could be more threatening than anyone in that room.

Another whole minute of silence. 

“Well, so can I start?!” Hyunjin stood up, trying to avoid the weird aura around them. “Jeongin helped me to select the memories I recorded on my cyber-system, then he made a map.” He put a silver round device at the table, a huge hologram map materialized in front of them. “There’s JYP laboratory…” He began. 

The Capitol wasn't as big as City Jungle, but it was like a maze. Only the bastards from big corporations or politicians were able to enter the perimeter of that inner city, nobody outside knew how that big amount of fancy buildings worked on the inside. That was why it was crucial that Hyunjin managed to infiltrate, so they would know how things were operated, especially their security system.

There was a selection of new security personnel from the Capitol’s labs in City Jungle, and it was how Hwang managed to get in. He didn’t get into the details of what he got through, keeping his mind away from the horrible things he had to watch and even take part in. To his luck, up until now Changbin never asked what were his nightmares about, even if it was making him wake up screaming. Instead Bin just hugged him until he went back to sleep. 

Thanks to Hyunjin, they now had some advantage in putting the plan to invade Capitol in action, knowing the streets, what lead to where and how most of their security worked. The meeting ended with the perspective that they could win. 

They all left the room, Hyunjin having an excited conversation with Felix and Chaewon, he watched Changbin wait for everyone to leave so he and Chan were alone in the room. 

Seo cleared his throat.

“I overreacted.” He almost choked on his own saliva when he spoke. “I’m sorry, I overreacted.” Changbin spoke again, staring at his leader. “I didn’t mean any of that.” 

“That’s the problem with you, Changbin, you never mean anything.” Chan glanced back. 

“I know! But you weren’t right though.” The younger got closer to him, completely vulnerable.

Changbin owed his life to Chan. Chris saved him, gave a home for him and his sister, Chan was his older brother, his real right arm. They almost never fought, but things got bad between them after Hyunjin's departure. Whether he liked it or not, Changbin was always very emotionally dependent on his boyfriend, even though he knew it wasn't healthy. He had this feeling that there was no room to find love in this world, and when he did, _it overflowed._

“I know you’re broke Chan. I know that ATZ are good guys, but what if they weren’t? You're not like that, you never let your guard so down like this. And I care about you. I care about us. We’re family, you’re my family. You’re everything I have. It’s not just Hyunjin, if I lose any of you I couldn’t make it.” His throat tightened. He tried very hard to keep talking without this knot breaking. “You’re the best leader that we could possibly have, never doubt it, ok?!” Changbin put his hand over Chan’s shoulder, squeezing tight.

Chris watched his best friend fondly, breaking their distance and taking him in a bear hug. 

“I know I’m not perfect, I know I was wrong, but what was I supposed to do?!” He hid his face on the shortest man's shoulder. 

“You’re too good to be true, Chan. You need to be careful with that.” Changbin whispered against his hair. “And if you need to talk about the things that are bothering you, you have me. I will always be by your side, huh?!” 

“I need to thank Hyunjin for finally bringing my best friend to his right mental state again.” 

“Yep. And with an almost fatal blow job!”

They laughed hard, moving away from each other. 

Things looked smooth, they seemed to be fitting well. Like a seed of hope trying to grow in the midst of disgrace.

.

.

.

Miroh seemed very calm the next couple weeks. With Hyunjin back, things were working smoothly. 3Racha was coming and going as the exploration team, searching for material. Minho, Felix and Hyunjin were dealing with mercenaries and getting some work done at City Jungle. While the medical center was quiet, Seungmin used to help Jeongin and Chaewon with their research and gadgets. On days when everyone was at the base, the atmosphere was calm. Chan worked to assemble the invasion execution plan, Jisung monitored security cameras, Changbin trained rebels. 

On that particular day, they decided to take a break from their duties. They were all spread on the floor of Chan’s office, Soju and beer bottles rolling out on the carpet. Some ATZ members were there too, Changbin and Wooyoung were in an intense battle of who could stack more bottles on top of each other without tipping, they almost kicked Mingi out of the room when he stumbled on them, of course that was not on purpose. 

Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin were playing some weird old video game, Minho, Chan and Chaewon watching them like disappointed parents, asking themselves what did they do to deserve such a bunch of chaotic kids. Laughing every time that Jisung faked crying when he lost. 

Someone was missing in the middle of that chaos.

Seungmin was silently drinking his wine, with a snoring Jeongin fallen on his lap.

“Hey!” 

He watched who was talking to him, a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes danced on his face. 

“Hey, Hongjoong.” He answered the elder boy, making a hand gesture, pointing at the wine bottle. “Want some?!” 

“Oh, no. Thanks, as much as I don't want to, I still need to find a way to drag these demons back to our complex later.” The blue haired guy sighed, sitting next to the younger. He stared at Chan at the other side of the room, the man had a dimpled smile and heart eyes watching Felix laughing his ass off. 

“Let them. Chan will not mind if they stay.” Seungmin shrugged, giggling with Yunho trying to protect Mingi from angry Wooyoung and Changbin for dropping their bottles a second time.

“Yeah, but I will.” Joong mumbled, crossing his arms around his chest, closing his eyes. 

“It’s hard isn’t it?!” Seungmin suddenly started to ramble, his drunk brain taking over. “When you feel out of place where you are supposed to feel welcomed.” 

“And doesn’t it feel weird when you feel welcomed in a place that you should feel dislocated?!” Hongjoong incited the discussion, smirking. “I don't know what you've been going through, Seungmin, but I’m lucky that I found you. And I’m lucky that you keep Woo busy enough so that he doesn't show up with crazy ideas anymore.” He chuckled at himself. 

“You’re welcome.” Seungmin kept mumbling. “Well, I should get going.” He carefully relocated Jeongin's head from his thighs to the floor, rising slowly to not wake him. “See you later, Hongjoong.” He lazily waved his hand, he still held the wine bottle under his arm. 

As he reached the door, a hand grabbed his wrist. He raised an eyebrow when he faced Hyunjin. 

“Min… Can we… Can we talk?!” Hyunjin might look like he was a little tipsy, but he was completely aware of what he was saying or doing.

“Yeah. Of course.” Seungmin tried to put on his best unbothered expression, but his friend knew him pretty much to know that was fake. 

They sat down outside the office, in front of the door, looking at the long corridor with the emergency lights on. 

“I don’t even know why I’m sorry, but I’m sorry.” Hyunjin tried to avoid the awkward silence.

Seungmin gulped, feeling dizzy from the amount of wine he drank all night. 

“I slept with your boyfriend, I had you tracked, I was a damn selfish asshole. Why are you apologising?” Kim snapped, not believing it. “Are you doing this so I can feel even more guilty?!” 

“No! Oh my god, Seungmin, of course not! I just want my friend back!” The blond man almost yelled, but he held himself back, he didn’t want to draw attention. “It's been almost a month since I came back and you keep avoiding me like I'm a kind of ghost!” 

“I slept with your boyfriend, how do you expect me to look at your face?!” Min stared at him, trying to understand what Hyunjin wanted to achieve with that conversation. 

“Min. After a year without seeing the people that I love, being into hell, facing all of my fears. Do you really think I mind this shit?! Yeah, you and Changbin slept together, then what? It hasn't changed how I feel about him, or how he feels about me. But the question is, has it changed for you? Did you fall in love with him?” 

Seungmin could save more lives that he could count, made surgeries, fixed men and women. But, the only thing that he couldn’t fix was his dumb heart falling over a guy that never in the world would be his. He didn’t even know when it started. He just knew he was fucked up every time that Changbin hugged him and he didn’t want him to let go. 

“Are you serious?! Being in love with Changbin?! You’re the only crazy bastard capable of that.” That was what came out from his mouth. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, giggling then.

“You’re such an idiot!” He punched Seungmin’s arm.

“Ouch!” He massaged his own shoulder and looked at Hyunjin smiling fondly at him. “I’m sorry, ok?! I should have apologized first. I’m glad you came back, Jinnie.” He said in all honesty. 

“So we’re good?!” 

“We’re good shit head, now get off my ass, I need to pee.” 

.

.

.

The sun was almost rising when they stumbled through the front door of the apartment where they lived. Changbin grabbed Hyunjin’s waist, preventing him from falling head first on the floor. They giggled like drunk teenagers. 

“We should watch the sun rising!” Hyunjin pouted, leaving Changbin's embrace, walking fast to the balcony. 

The sky was starting to turn orange, and even with the great dust layer, it was beautiful to appreciate. 

“I never thought I was going to miss such small things, until I wasn't able to pay attention to it for a year.” He mumbled, then felt his boyfriend’s big arms surrounding him, Changbin rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“You know I'm not going to ask about what you went though there, don't you?!” The short man whispered, his alcoholic breath making Jinnie scrunch up his nose. “And you know that when you’re ready to talk about it I’ll be here, don’t you?” He added. 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, watching the sun rise lazily behind the golden layer of pollution. The mix of beauty and dirt, everything that the world they lived in held. Hyunjin intertwined his fingers with Changbin’s, moving his face to kiss the side of his head, Bin raised his chin to reach his boyfriend’s lips. They kissed like nothing around them was important anymore, just them. 

Hyunjin turned his body, his arms around Changbin’s neck, fingers caressing his lover’s messy dark hair, the grip tightened in his waist, and in seconds Hyunjin had his long legs around Changbin’s body. Bin squeezed the blonde's buttocks, making him squirm, taking him to their bedroom. A mess with sloppy tongues, love bites, hickeys and soft moans. 

That night they made love. That night, nothing was pretentious, nothing was urgent. It was not an exhaust valve, it was just so real. Sensations that they would never be tired of feeling. The feeling of being eternal in the arms of the one you love the most. 

Pleasure being the bare minimum given the caring and completeness that they were able to provide for each other.

When they finished they were too lazy and tired to clean themselves up, curled up on each other, Hyunjin with his urge to feel tiny resting his head at Changbin’s chest, letting him caress all his sweaty naked body. 

“I love you.” He mumbled against his lover’s collarbones. “You’re my everything.”

“I love you more.” Changbin whispered, squeezing Hyunjin’s ribs. “You’re my seed.” 

“Your seed?!” 

“Yeah. The only thing capable of growing and keeping me grounded. My hope, my light in darkness.” 

“That’s cheesy, Bin. And it doesn’t make so much sense.” 

“Why are you always ruining my cheesy lines?!”

They chuckled. Sleep taking over them. 

Everything seemed fine, when they were together nothing could possibly go wrong. 

But in fact, it could, and it would.

**“Just like the seed**

**I don't know where to go**

**Through dirt and shadow, I grow**

**I'm reaching light through the struggle”**

**Aurora - The Seed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @ppacespearb
> 
> thanku so much for reading it! 
> 
> kissus, lola.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughs? teories? bring me everything!  
> thanku so much for reading it. the last chapter of that first part will be updated on Saturday!
> 
> twitter: @ppacespearb
> 
> kissus, lola.


End file.
